


Paint It Black

by Makkoska



Category: Naruto
Genre: Experimental, Gen, M/M, Mixed Media, Rolling Stones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makkoska/pseuds/Makkoska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collaboration HashiMada tribute between Kishimoto, the Stones and me – AKA a songficlet with mangashots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint It Black

Don't hesitate to drop a note if you enjoyed.


End file.
